Poor to Rich and back to Poor
by hpdude22
Summary: Peter has just been fired from work and the family is scrounging around the house for money. Then the best thing possible happens to the Griffins, Bill Gates moves across the street of the Griffins house. Will they be friends or enimies? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: New Neighbors

Chapter One: New Neighbors

It was an normal day at the Griffin House. Peter had been fired for accidentally screwing one-hundred doll heads on the butt of the dolls instead of the neck. Then a U-Haul truck drove up next to a house with a "Sold" sign on the front yard.

"Peter, we have new neighbors, we should greet them." said Lois in an excited voice.

"Lois, you remember the last time we had new neighbors." Peter said as he was looking up, about to do a flash back.

"Looks like they are extremely wealthy." Lois said, interrupting Peters flash back.

"I'll get my jacket." Peter said as he rushed to the coat rack.

--------------------5 minutes later------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding-dong. Lois had just rung the door-bell when immediately a man in a black suit opened the door.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, we are the Griffins, we came here to greet the new neighbors." Lois said in a surprised voice.

"I shall get them. Please, come in and have a seat."

"Lois, I gotta pee."

"Peter, can't it wait'

"I don't think so Lois. I'm gonna go home real quick."

"Ah, you must be the Griffins." said a voice behind them.

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE BILL GATES!" yelled Lois.

"That I am. Would any of you like a drink? Amontillado perhaps?"

"No, it's early for me to have any alcohol." said Lois, still very surprised that they live right across the street from Bill Gates.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we have been acquainted. I believe you already know my name." Bill Gates said, holding out his hand.

"Oh, I'm Lois, this is Chris, Meg, Stewie…"

"Hey Lois, guess who made some snow with the snow-maker and peed his name… HOLY CRAP, YOUR BILL GATES!" said Peter, very surprised.

"And this, is Peter, my husband."

"I remember you Peter, from the poker games with the Peuterschmittes. How is life going for you right now?"

"Eh, not that good, I just got fired from the toy company I work at. I really could use some money right now. Hey, you got a job I can have Bill?" asked Peter in a hopeful voice.

"Sorry Peter, all the positions I had are taken." Said Bill.

"Can you lend us some money then? We desperately need money. We've even been digging under the couch cushions so we can shop for food." said Peter, sounding very desperate.

"Sorry Peter, I cannot lend out any money. I need to save everything I earn."

"Well then, I guess this means war!" yelled Peter.

"I guess it does!" Bill yelled back.

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2:Gay Pictures, Harrassment, and

Chapter 2: Gay Pictures, Harrassment, and Failure.

"Brian, I think I have the perfext idea on how to get money from Bill Gates. First, I take a picture of him touching me, say he sexually harrassed me, and black-mail him for shut-up oney! It's bullet proof." said Peter cleverly.

"You know, that's actually not a bad idea Peter." said Brian, surprised. "I told you before Brian, I'm very smart, you just never believed me." Peter said triumphantly.

-------------------------30 minutes later-----------------------------------------------------------

"Brian, which Speedo looks me look gayest, leapord spots or rainbow?" "Go with the rainbow ones."

"You know Brian, you would think that I wouldhavelearned my leason with taking gay photosafter that episode that I made a story about Luke Perry being gay on Meg's school newspaper and having to fix it all up, but I guess I haven't." "Apparently ,Peter, no you haven't."

------------------------10 minutes later------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Brian, here I go." said Peter, taking a deap breath as he left the house

Peter and Brian left the house, Brian with a camera in his hand. They walked accross the street to Bill Gates new house, went to the back yard to his pool, and saw Bill Gates sitting on a pool chair, writing something for his company.

Peter ran over, grabbed Bills hand and placed it on his bottom asBrian tookthe picture.

"Ha! I have you now Bill. I have proof of sexual harrassment!"

"Yeah? But theres no film in that camera."

"We knew you would say that to make us open the film holder, destroying the film, but we used a polleroid camera." said Brian triumphantly."We have you. Now, if you don't pay ten-million dollars, we will sue you for sexual harrassment!"

"Look's like you really do have me. Or do you? Too bad for you I have a tape recorder running, it just recorded everything you had just said. Now, I suggest you leave my property before I call the Police." said Bill, more triumphantly even than Brian and Peter. "Fine, we'll leave, but I will find a way to get money from you."

Review please!

Chapter 3, coming soon!

I, hpfan22, do not in any way own U-Haul, K Mart, or Speedo.


	3. Chapter 3: Rich at Last

Chapter 3: Rich at Last

"Think Brian, how can we get some money off him?" Peter said sadly.

"Well, we could get him hammered then rob his house, I'm sure there's something in there of high value."

"Brian, that's it. We offer a truce, get him drunk, and rob him. This plan is more bullet-proof than the last one."

Brian and Peter went out to buy some whiskey, went back to Bill Gates house, and knocked on the door.

"What the Hell are you doing here? You'd better leave before I call the Cops."

"We just want to offer a truce." said Peter, holding out his hand.

"Hmm..." Bill started

"Great. Hey, I brought whiskey."

"Okay, I'll go get some shot glasses." Bill said as he left the room.\

"Hurry brian, what can we take?"

"Well, there's his wallet, no doubt theres tons of credit cards in there." said Brian.

"Okay, I have the shot glasses." Bill said as he walked in.

----------------------------------10 minutes later-------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Peter, we hiccup could be hiccup best friends. I think I'm gonna hiccup take a nap." said a drunk Bill Gates.

"Good, he's asleep, grab it." Peter said to Brian.

Brian ran over to Bill's wallet, grabbed it, then they both ran back home.

"Wow, Brian, look at all these credit cards. There's atleast twenty of them." Peter said triumphantly.

"Uhh, Peter, we should go food shopping with that money."

-----------------------------------1hr 30mins later----------------------------------------------------------------

"Well we got all the food we need for about two weeks. What do you want to do next Brian?"

"Well Peter, we should take out some money from the credit cards, maybe one-million dollars, store it in our account, and put all of Bill's credit cards back in his house."

"Okay, I guess we can do that."

--------------------------------20 minutes later---------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Brian, we have one-million dollars in our account, all the credit cards are back in his house, and Bill doesn't suspect a thing. I just hope we don't get caught."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please! Chapter 4 (the ending) is coming soon!


End file.
